


Edit: Such a Long Time

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [6]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Such a Long Time

[reblog](https://bit.ly/2CPB7S7) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Such-a-Long-Time-791509574)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
